Night Terrors
by Anna Mae 2243
Summary: Written by Ankoku-Sensei: Soifon's been having horrible nightmares since her training with Yoruichi resumed. Her midnight episodes are starting to take their toll on her mate but she refuses to confess her fears to her beloved idol.


" YORUICHI-SAMA! " Her body flung up from the soft futon bed in cold sweat. Breathing hard, she looked around the room. It was dark, faint blue, she was alone but that did not stop the torrid pain in her chest. Shaking from head to toe, she reached under her pillow for her cell in a hurry. Frantically dialing numbers until the ring started.

On the other end, after a few rings, the call was picked up. A groggy, half asleep voice called through the receiver." Hmmm…? "

In one hell of a panic, Soifon had called her husband." G-Grim! I-I know it's early, but I need you to come home, NOW! "

He pulled himself up into a sitting position beneath his royal blue bedsheets. In the dark room of his bedroom in Hueco Mundo. He ran his hand through his messy hair and gave a gruff sigh." Another nightmare? "

Soifon nodded as if he could see her." Y-yes! It was horrible! I need you to come home now! I can't stop shaking! Please! "

He sighed again." Okay, okay, baby, relax. I'm coming. " Pulling himself up out of the bed, he lazily flung his feet over the side and stood up, stretching loud." I'll be there soon, just go get some tea or something."

She was practically hiding under her sheets. It was out of character, she'd never been so terrified in her entire life. It was humiliating." S-stay on the phone with me, okay? "

Grimmjow replied lazily." Ya know the call will drop when I open the Garganta.."

She whimpered." I know..Just, keep talking until you have to hang up…"

It was obvious she was ready to fall dead from a panic attack, but he remained calm. This was the twelfth time she'd woken up in the middle of the night and demanded he do something for her." Fine..so what happened this time? "

She curled up in the bed, her head against the pillows, hugging a stuffed cat tightly." S-she..um…I-I really don't want to talk about it, just hurry home! " Her knees tightly tucked against her chest, blankets covering her up to her neck, ready to burst into tears.

He didn't bother getting dressed out of his tank and lounge pants. He slipped on his boots and went out into an open area to open the gate." I'll be there as soon as possible. Just breathe."

" I-I love you.." She spoke softer, still dripping with fear.

He replied." Love you too.." Hanging up his cell for the moment. He rushed through the gate to get to his wife's side.

Fast paced through the house, he kicked off his boots, giving a yawn as he went right upstairs to their bedroom. He slid open the floral screen door and went right to the side of the bed were his little lover was shaking like an autumn leaf.

She dropped her cell and her plushie, jumping quick and wrapping her arms around his waist. Burying her head n his half hollow belly." Grim! " Tearing up, her lavender toned silver eyes just letting go. Unable to even look at him when she was like this.

He groaned, hating seeing his little wife, a strong noble woman, at his feet like a helpless human. He pet her head gently." Okay, Soifon, I've had enough of this. You need to tell her about these fucking dreams so we can get some damn sleep! "

Soifon pulled on his tanktop, looking up at him with such a pitiful look in her eye." N-No! Please, Grim! You can't tell her about this! "

He gave her a stern look." Babe, look at yourself! You're crying like a damn pussy! You're stressed out, jumpy, we haven't even fucked in three weeks because of your fear of being violated! You're exhausted all the time and you wake up screaming. Honeybee, you have to tell her before you have a fucking heart attack and die! It's stupid! "

She whimpered loudly." Don't! She'll hate me for thinking of her like that! " Grappling with her weary mind. This had put such a hard strain on her and all she had to do was find certainty from the woman it spawned from. She frantically begged him to forget about telling her mentor." O-Okay! I'll start taking those sleeping pills and I promise not to wake you up anymore and…and..and we can do it right now! " Frantically pulling at the tie on his lounge pants.

He grabbed her shoulders quick." Whoah! Whoah, baby, stop! " Taking his hand under her chin so he could see her teary eyes. She wasn't one to usually make the first move so he knew she was in trouble now. She just wanted comfort, he knew that." Look. As much as I'd love a hot blooded frisking from you, we can't do it like that. You'll end up scared of me touching you and I won't watch you freak the fuck out everytime I touch you. " Did he just say no to sex? It was risk her hating him or help her get through this. As long as sex was in the near future.

" Please…don't tell…" Soifon begged.

He sighed, looking away from those miserable eyes." I'll get your pills. Then, I want you to lay down and get some sleep. You're skipping work tomorrow and staying here with me. Got it? " no was not an option here.

Soifon sunk down into his lap. Curled up. He petted her soft, raven black hair. She held his pant leg in her closed hand. No response, just giving in if it meant he wouldn't call her mentor about this episode.

He pulled the blankets up and she took one of the pillows so he could go downstairs and get her pills. Taking out his cell, he dialed the division four hotline. An instant pick up." Yeah, this is for Soifon…she had one of those anxiety deals, I'm giving her the medicine now. Just calling so someone can fill in for her tomorrow. I'm keeping her home…." Getting some water from the half-rural style kitchen and taking the pill bottle from the bathroom. On the other end of the phone was a young man, almost feminine." Alright. We will send notice to her lieutenant. She needs cold fluids and rest. Her weight is… eighty-six pounds? "

Grimmjow popped the top of the sleeping pills bottle." Yeah, that's about it."

" Alright, give her one and a half pill. " The voice replied.

Grimmjow got pissed, stressed out, he didn't need someone telling him how to care for his mate." You don't have to tell me, dammit! I've been giving her these fucking things for weeks now! "

The voice was clearly frightened." S-sorry, sir.."

He huffed and poured the pills into his palm. Knowing she hated that bitter taste they left in her mouth, he went to get something sweet from her candy jar. Snapping the cell shut and leaving it on the counter downstairs. Going back up to their room.

Heading right back to her side, handing her the pills with a peach ring jelly candy and the bamboo cup of cold water. She sat up and downed the pills eating the ring then gulping the water down carefully. Her hands were still shaking but she was calmer now. She wiped her mouth with her robe sleeve." Thank you…"

He went around to his side of the bed and slid up under the sheets. Bringing her in against his chest. Her comfort zone right in the center of his pecks. Where she could hear that calm, soothing heart of his beat in her ear like a lullaby. Braced against his hard muscle calmly. Relaxing a little more as she closed her eyes and let the pills take her back into her subconscious.

The morning air was brisk, filling the room as the feline woke from a torrid slumber. Stress induced rest cycles were a bitch. Groaning as he pulled himself slowly out from under his drugged mate and slipped up out of the bed. Standing and stretching wide. He looked down at her before heading downstairs to get his cell. Now or never.

A blue and white razor cell, flipping it open and dialing the number. A few rings before the voice of reason came into earshot." You're up early, kitten~ "

He rolled his eyes, hating that fucking nickname on her lips but he had other things to do rather than fret about an annoying title." We need to talk about Soifon."

On her end, she was sitting firmly, bare bodied, on the hips of her husband, Kisuke. Tracing his lean muscled stomach with her index finger. A smile on her plump, coco lips." Is she still feeling sick? "

He leaned against the kitchen counter." Yeah…but you can make her feel better. "

Yoruichi raised a brow." I can? How? I thought she had the flu."

He ran his fingers through his thick, cyan colored hair." No..she's been having bad anxiety attacks."

She jumped from frisky kitty to worried older sister." Wait..is she okay? Why is she having anxiety attacks? "

He looked back towards the door to the kitchen." She's okay right now…That flower captain gave her some strong sleeping pills so she could atleast get some rest but she wakes up screaming…she's been having nightmares and I can't make them stop…"

" She's never had bad nightmares before…I mean, none that would make her scream or stress any…what are they about? " Yoruichi pressed.

" You." Grimmjow replied calmly." About what she's afraid of you doing to her." Gripping the side of the counter hard." She wakes up screaming and can't get back to sleep which means I have to be up so I don't get any sleep…so, we're both miserable and I want you to get up here and tell her you're not gonna do anything to her so she'll stop freaking out and let me get some damn sleep! "

" What do I do to her in her nightmares? " The purple vixen asked in such feline curiosity.

He hesitated. She had told him about her earlier nightmares before her dreams started to reflect her imagination's ability to run away with her. But just the memory of those images she gave him made him spit utter venom. It was disgusting, depraved, it made him want to mangle an innocent woman for nothing more than inspiring the horrid images." She..dreams about you…"

Upstairs, the little bee princess was stirring. Trapped in a nightmare by the strong medication. She was tossing and turning about in the king sized futon. Kicking the blankets and grappling with the fabric that she caught between her fingers." No…No! NO! "

" Why didn't she tell me she was having such horrible nightmares? I never would have teased her if I knew she'd act like this…" Yoruichi said to her caller.

Grimmjow growled his words." She doesn't want you to hate her and she has a very hard time saying 'no' to you. God, she's fucking stubborn…but, I can't stand seeing her in so much pain. "

Their servant, Ming, came into the kitchen, hearing noises." Sir? " Seeing Grim gripping the wooden counter so tightly that it started to crack. Fighting himself not to break it right off the base which he could do so effortlessly.

He glared up at the young house cleaner and she jumped. Turning quick and putting her back to the wall outside the door. She was there to make breakfast for them but it looked like breakfast was the last thing on his mind.

He barked into the phone with a gruff tone." Just get your ass up here and calm her the fuck down before she fucking kills herself! "

Yoruichi plopped down on the futon her and Kisuke shared. Her mood was dead." Alright, kitten, I'll be there in a little bit…but what do you want me to say? "

" Tell her you won't do anything to her… it might work, I don't know..just do something! " He barked, all the frustration, the stress, he needed a goodnight's sleep and he needed it bad.

Yoruichi breathed," I'll be there soon. Just, get her into a hot bath and use that lavender bath oil I bought her. It'll help both of you out and maybe help her relax."

Grim winced." Great…I'm already stressed out, now you want me to smell like a pansy. Okay, that's just perfect." He groaned.

Yoruichi gave a half-hearted chuckle." That musky man-scent of yours won't help your little wifu right now. Better to handle her needs then you can get back to rolling around in the sheets like two love-struck sweethearts. Now, be a good boy and take care of our princess, okay? "

He sighed," Yeah, fine."

Snapping the cell closed, she was undeserving of a goodbye in his eyes. He only ever talked to her when it concerned Soifon or relationship shit anyway. Like he gave a rat's ass about that cat. He had the bee. That was woman enough for him.

Walking out into the hall, looking down at the young woman from the corner of his sharp eyes." Get a bath going." He ordered, heading for the stairs.

Young Ming braced her beating heart. She never got such a heart stopping stare from Soifon. It was obvious he was not in a good mood so she went to work without question today. Heading to the bathhouse in the lowest part of the estate to run them a hot bath.

Heading to their room, he could hear faint cries of his mate in their bed. Sliding open the door, he moved inside and went to her side. Grabbing her wrists and holding her down. Knowing she could feel him in her dream. Leaning down with a tired breath and feathering her lips." Listen to me…baby bee, it's just a dream…Fuck it and dream about me. You hear me? Dream about me fucking your brains out. Making you see heaven every time. Dream about that. Not that fucking smut she put in your head! " Warping her inner world to something more pleasant yet still bothersome.

Her eyelids lifted slowly. His electric eyes seemed somewhat dull, he was tired. Her beating heart began to calm the more she came into reality." Grim…" Soifon breathed.

Crashing down on her full lips without warning. Giving her something else to think about.

She panicked, still stuck between her dream and this reality. She struggled against his restraint of her arms and threatened to kick him were it would hurt the most. But, she held back, finally realizing were she was. She let him claim her lips. Again and again. A silhouette of tongues before he let her breathe. Giving a little smirk when his queen looked him in the eye with that torrid blush of hers." That better? "

She looked away from him sharply. Giving a stern reply." It was better than in my dream."

He chuckled." That's because this is the real me. Dream Grim ain't got shit on me." Releasing his princess and sitting up. A kiss or a battle of tongues. Either way, it usually worked. Too bad these nightmares had him physically drained or he'd be all over her like a wild animal. That rimming hot mouth of hers was enough to get any kitty going.

He purred, it had put him in a slightly better mood. Still irritable from lack of sleep but atleast making out wasn't out of the question." Okay. That cat woman said we have to take a Lavender bath and that should—"

" Wait, what cat woman? You mean my lady? " Soifon asked, pulling herself up quick into a sitting position in the center of the bed." You talked to her?! W-what did you say?! Grimmjow, you prick, tell me right now what you said to her! "

Grimmjow raised a thin brow at her, ignoring her insult for the time being." I told her about your nightmares. She's agreed to help."

She growled hard and clenched her fists. Wanting so badly to break his jaw right now." You ASSHOLE! Why did you do that?! I begged you not to say anything! Why couldn't you keep your damn mouth shut?! "

He barked back at her sharply." You didn't give me a choice! It was watch you suffer and suffer with you or tell her and put an end to this! Stop being so fucking stubborn and let us help you! Or would you rather watch me die of a heart attack worrying about you passing out on a mission and getting slaughtered like a pussy! Or having some mental breakdown and you end up killing yourself! Any number of shit could go down and I'm not letting it! Now you're going to shut your fucking mouth and take that bath or I'm going to tie you to the post downstairs and wait for that cat bitch to get here and make you do it! "

She glared back at him with deadly intent, a moment of silent stares before he snatched her by her waist and picked her up over his shoulder." Fine! Have it your way! "

Soifon gave instant protest." You rat bastard! Put me down! "

He carried her down the stairs in a vice grip that no animal could escape. She struggled, trying to wiggle out of his hands. Spitting venom all the way down to the bathhouse. Him ignoring every single insult that she only breathed from frustration.

Putting her down on the wooden bench infront of the big wood and stone bath display. Steam filling the room. " Enough! Woman, this is to save your life. Now shut up and strip! " Standing over her more like a doting father than a stubborn lover. Arms crossed firmly over his chest. Glaring down at her with every intention of tearing that robe off of her and throwing her into that water if he had to.

Soifon growled then bowed her head, her eyes starting to tear up again. Gripping her robe hard in her fingers, so tightly her hands began to shake." S…she's going to hate me now! "

He gave a rough sigh then popped down on the bench next to her." She sounded more worried than angry when I was talkin' to her. You let your imagination run wild, babe. She doesn't hate you, she's not gonna hate you, I bet nothing in any lifetime of yours would ever make her hate you. So stop fucking stressing and take the bath. "

Knees tightly together, fingers wrapped around the fabric of her knee length nightrobe. She leaned into his shoulder with a few unmentionable tears.

He looked away when he wrapped an arm around her. Offering her some comfort for her built up fears.

" Y-you know I'll kill you if she does hate me! " Sobbing angrily into his chest again. She'd never cried this much in her life. It was tiring among other things. I was weakness. But, she was shedding tears for the woman she idolized.

He gave a sarcastic reply." Yeah yeah."

He took her wrist and pulled her up off the bench. Going for the tie on her robe." Okay, better get into the bath before it gets cold."

She held her hands over his anxiously. She was vulnerable already, she didn't want to be naked too." Grim..I…"

He smiled at her, that frisky feline smile of his." Come on, little bee, let me see that perfect body of yours…" Pulling her in close." I won't do anything…I promise. Just relax." He breathed and her robe fell to the floor.

Next, his clothes went and they stepped into the bath. Unable to even look at him while her eyes were still red. Soifon kept her head low and her body pressed against his side. The lavender water soothing to the touch as he rubbed it into her back slowly. Giving a relaxed sigh," Shit..this stuff isn't half bad."

Soifon was focused on other things for the moment." Grim…if you tell anyone about me crying like that..i'll slit your throat in your sleep."

" Oh. Now you're going to give me nightmares." Grimmjow teased. Never taking her for much of a threat. He knew she loved him despite this mess.

A nice long soak, a comforting gesture, and a needy cuddle. Everything was right as rain again. Until Yoruichi arrived.

The violet toned feline came right in and sat cross legged at their sitting room table with a cup of hot tea in hand. Soifon on the otherside, head bowed, hands shaking anxious as all living hell. Grimmjow just as relaxed as he could be. Trying to catch a few Z's on the floor next to them.

Yoruichi set the cup down and passed her student a serious look." Now. What is this I hear about you having Anxiety attacks because of simple nightmares? "

Soifon bore such humility on her features. Bowing her head again and again," Please, Yoruichi-Sama, I'm so so SO sorry! "

Yoruichi kept her stern eyes." Calm down, Soifon, I'm not scolding you. I'm only worried about you. " Seeing her little bee unclench a little bit." You shouldn't let something foolish such as a dream damage you so severely. You're hurting yourself and your mate."

She held her head low once more." I know…"

The former captain held hers high." Tell me how this started."

The little princess took a breath." We agreed to start training together again and you told me..you wanted to…teach me how to be a good…um, lover…too…and I remembered all those things they use to say about you when I was younger…so I kept imaging you trying to do stuff like that to me and…I suppose my imagination did run away with me…" A nervous chuckle and awkward smile to match.

The forsaken noble held her cup in her index and thumb fingers, " When I said I would teach you to be a good lover too, I meant more like me teaching you vital hot spots on guys and what kind of lingerie to use. Oils and lotions, good positions, frisky things to try. Nothing extreme, honeybee. I know you despise that hardcore stuff. I like to tease you, not physically force you outside your comfort zones. Besides, you have a lover. I wouldn't violate his trust by violating you." Giving a calm smile, saying she's open.

Soifon gave a little smile herself, more sweet this time as she relaxed. The word of her goddess was more than reassuring. But it didn't end her anxiety so easily. She still had all those images floating around in her head and she couldn't get them to go away. She ran her hands through her hair and leaned forward, putting her head down on the table." I can't believe I acted that way…now I have all these images inside my head and they won't go away…" She groaned. Back to her old self.

Yoruichi drank the last of her tea with a smile." Don't worry. I'm sure your kitten can flush those out. All you have to do is replace the images you hate with something you love. Like say…Your kitty there with wet hair…maybe right out of the bath, all wet and dripping. Oh! How about after a big fight, clothes torn up, blood dripping down his hard muscles. Come on, bee, that sounds amazing doesn't it? "

Soifon broke out red. Thank god no one could see it." Y-Yes, ma'am." She replied with a little hesitation. He was within earshot so this was beyond awkward for her.

Grimmjow grinned." Oooh~ Naughty girl, picturing me all naked and vulnerable now? " He chuckled.

Soifon threw Yoruichi's empty cup at the back of his head." Sh-shut up! "

He rubbed his head and looked over his shoulder at her." Didn't hurt." He mocked. Trying to rile her up so she'd forget this mess.

Yoruichi chuckled and rose up to her feet." Well. I see you two are back to normal." Crossing her arms and letting them prop up her bosom. She looked down at Grimmjow." Oh, and, GrimmKitty.." He looked up at the gold eyed vixen." Next time you see Soifon in trouble. Don't wait three weeks to tell me." That stare, that vicious stare of hers, it was threatening. Instant growl off his breathe like a dog about to defend its territory." Teach her to say fucking NO and I'll call you first next time! " He barked at her. No chance in hell was he going to back down.

Yoruichi turned her back to them and made her way towards the open door." I suggest you two go to bed early tonight." Giving a wink and disappearing without warning. Her usual fashion.

Soifon breathed a sigh of relief then looked at her weary king. He stuck by her through her episodes. Held her hand when she was so scared she could barely speak. Even broke her trust to save her sanity. It was stupid, all for the sake of keeping her idol happy with her she had even risked the happiness of her own marriage. She gave a soft smile and scooted a little closer to him." Grim..? " Looking over his shoulder, the king was fast asleep. " Wow, he passed out…" She stood up and went upstairs to get a comforter out of the supply closet.

Heading back to the sitting room. She unfolded the comforter and laid it over him. Pulling it up as she gave him a firm kiss on his mask. Better to let sleeping cats lie. After everything he'd done for her, he'd earned his right to sleep it off.

The situation was resolved, the bee was happy with her king again, her mentor still loved her, and she had her sanity. The only thing her men knew was she'd had some stress issues. Nothing so embarrassing as night terrors.


End file.
